The Hypnotist
by Marvelcrazed
Summary: When Iron Man (Tony Stark) gets called because Spider-Man (Peter Parker) needs medical, he's prepared for a lot. But not a strange girl that is off the grid and powerful, injured but unwilling to receive help. Children of Asgard 2
1. She Still Runs

_"Sir, Peter requires medical as soon as you can get to his location. "_

Tony Stark's eyes snapped open. "Thanks, JARVIS. Pinpoint his location for me." He yawned while hurrying to get a suit on. He was a bit frantic, since, well, Peter was like a son to him.

Tony got to Peter's location, He found Peter perfectly fine, crouched over a girl. She appeared to be unconscious, but jumped up when she stirred. The girl winced in pain, but suddenly became aware of the two heroes. "Lady, we need to get you to a hospital. My AI says you've got a sprained ankle, and several deep wounds on your arms and legs. You can trust us." Spiderman, or rather, Peter , beckoned for her to come forward.

The girl looked warily at both Stark and Peter, then pushed past grabbed her wrist,insisting she get help. "I don't need your help. Not now, not ever. Stay away." Her blue eyes glowed, illuminating her scraggly hair and the bags under her eyes, and the heroes found themselves feeling warm.

It wasn't uncomfortable, it was rather pretty pleasant. Peter and Tony smiled. "No, no. Of course you can leave, much apologies..." Stark said.

The girl smiled back. "Oh, thank you!" She pulled her wrist out of Stark's grasp and left. A blinding light flashed, causing Peter and Tony to fall back, stumbling.

As Peter rubbed his eyes, he asked, "What on earth was that?! She left, and we let her. She needs help, Mr. Stark. What do we do?"

Stark thought for a moment before answering, "I dunno. JARVIS? Run facial recognition."

 _" Running facial recognition... Inconclusive. "_

" Excuse me? Inconclusive? " Tony was puzzled.

 _"This girl is not on public records, sir. "_

"Not on public records? How do we find her?" Tony asked his AI.

 _"That flash of light might be linked to her,sir. I would recommend doing research back at your lab, and monitoring the city for other flashes._

"Alright. Kid, you wanna come with?"

Peter shook his head. "Gotta tell Aunt May I'm ok. Let me know what you find on the girl though, "

Stark saved goodbye and headed home.

* * *

 _"Sir, another flash appeared. It may be the girl "_

"On my way, thanks! "

When Tony got to where the flash had been, the girl stood defiantly in jeans, a t-shirt, and a slightly too big jacket. An odd leather bracelet was bound tightly around her wrist, and a grimace of pain was on her face.

"Kid, you need help. I don't know what you did a few days ago, but you're not on public records. Who are you?" Stark carefully questioned.

" if you get information,what's in it for me? " She asked, still unsure about him.

"Food and medical?" Tony offered. The girl nodded, somewhat satisfied by the answer.

"Food first." She demanded.

* * *

They went to a fast food place, and as soon as the food came, the girl nearly inhaled it, not pausing to talk. Impatient for answers, Tony began questioning her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

A little too easily, she answered, " Harper Queens. "

Deciding to accept that for now, Stark continued, " What did you do to me a few days ago? "

Harper glared at him, not wanting to reveal that information quite yet. "No."

"why aren't you on public records?"

she paused her eating, "No."

Tony grew frustrated. "So you have powers? And want to hide them? Is that it?"

Harper glanced up at him. "Yes."

Once Harper was done eating, Stark took her to where he lived. "Come on, medical attention is in here,"

suddenly unsure of herself,Harper paused. She felt the pain that she had hid for so long, and followed Stark into the building.

* * *

Bruce Banner was the doctor looking over her. His voice was soothing, and Harper found herself answering his questions. "So, since you have powers, what do you call yourself?"

Harper was slowly succumbing to sleep, but before she did, she answered, "Call myself? The Hypnotist."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Did you like the story? Why? Why not? Am I a good author? Why? Why not? I value your opinion and am always trying to improve!**


	2. Since ten

Harper woke up suddenly, her eyes flicking back and forth. Where was she, again?

Her ankle was bandaged, and several of her other wounds stitched up. Wires were connected to her.

Her breathing quickened. Harper sat up, gasping in pain. Frantically, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. she was on ripping the wires off of herself.

"Hey! Hey, calm down. You're okay, you're safe, just lay down, you're okay," Peter had been passing by the MedBay when alerted by JARVIS that Harper was panicking.

Harper took a breath. Peter's voice was calm,and for some reason she trusted him. "Who are you, exactly?" She asked.

Peter cracked a smile. "I'm Peter, but really, I should be asking you the same question!"

Harper hesitated, but said, "I'm Harper. I suppose the adults sent you to get information out of me."

Peter was puzzled, "No, why would you think that? I came here cause you were freaking out, and also,I heard you call yourself the Hypnotist. That's really cool!"

The answer he got was, "Living on the street for 5 years certainly teaches you that people take advantage of emotion, and friendship. And yeah, I hypnotize people. I could make you never even know we had this conversation."

"Wait, 5 years? How old are you?"

Scowling, she muttered, "Fifteen."

Peter startled. She was only fifteen? When check means she has been on the streets since she was ten? He looked over at Harper. Her eyes were glowing. That was bad.

Peter tried to tear his eyes away from hers, but the eyes...

They demanded attention.

Evenly, Harper spoke. "You don't know my age. Or how long I was by myself. Understood?" After a nod from Peter, she continued, " How old am I? "

Peter thought for a moment, the information was there, but it was out of his reach. Frustrated, he said, "I don't know."

Harper was satisfied.

A snap and flash, and he was our of his trance-like state.

* * *

 _Sir, A flash just appeared in the MedBay. Peter was talking with her. Shall I prepare the elevator?_

"Yes Jarvis, Thank you. " Tony went to where Harper and Peter were talking.

"Hey Pete, can I talk to you outside?"

Peter nodded and followed him outside of the room. After talking for a while, Tony discovered that Peter had no knowledge of being hypnotized. Of course.

Stark sighed and went with Peter back into the Med Bay.

"Sorry about that, Har-" Tony looked puzzled. The bed that Harper had been in only minutes ago was now empty.

"Jarvis? Where did our little Hypnotist go?"

 _I'm sorry, sir, I have no knowledge of where she has gone. She appears to-"_

"Jarvis? You there? "

No response.

* * *

 **Hey! Had ideas that I wanted to put past you guys! Should Harper be Loki's daughter? Let me know!**


	3. Child of Mischief

Harper's POV

I've never been one for hanging around. That Peter guy was getting to comfortable around me. It makes me nervous that he can let down his guard near me. That mushy part of me is happy. The rest of me isn't, because frankly I have no time for emotion. You know, too busy staying alive and that crap.

I don't know where I'm going, but I got to go fast and leave no trace. I'm glad they healed me, but I know how men work. They'll test me, learn about my powers.

Sure, they think it's OK, but eventually they'll push me, trying to see the extent of my powers. I've dealt with it once. Never again.

I suppose I could go to sleep in the park, but they'd find me too easily.

I can't use my powers, cause obviously they've got monitors, so I can't go somewhere nice.

Whelp, I guess I find a cold, dark alley and sleep out of sight. Yay.

This one will do. Damp, cold, and a side of alley rats. Joy. (If you can't tell, that's my amazing sarcasm.)

Well, time for sleep. I better not wake up back at Stark Tower.

Tony's POV

That kid will be the death of me. Either one, honestly. The girl is too dang sarcastic, and Peter, well, He's Peter.

Peter's gone to look for Harper, and I'm in the air. The girl has got to be around here somewhere, but where? The park was already checked, and Jarvis scanned most of the city. Harper seems to have disappeared.

time for plan... N? Ask the homeless people.

"Hello, have you seen a dark haired girl about this height with blue eyes? She's about fifteen I think." I hold a 20 up in the air entice the guy I approached. I hope he talks.

"You - You're Tony Stark!" He gasps. I love fans.

" Yes, I happen to be Tony Stark. Have you seen the girl? "

"Yeah, but you're gonna have ta do a lot better than twenty to get anythin' outta me!" He growls.

so I take out a few hundred bucks, nothing much. I was hoping to go to Subway after this, but Harper is , sadly, Pepper's *cough* I mean my first priority over my stomach. Quite sadly.

The guy in front of me gestures to a nearly hidden alley. It hardly qualifies as that, it's more of a crack. Also, I swear I hear rats. My favorite. "Thanks." The guy mutters before rudely snatching my money.

"Hey Peter, I don't think I can fit through here... " I tell Peter my location and he swings over. He squeezes into the crack. Even for him, it's a right fit. Only someone who's skin and bones could fit comfortably in there.

after a wait, Peter drags a disgruntled Harper onto the street. I kneel down to her height. "You weren't easy to find. Doing so that again. I'm trying to help you, darn it!"

she glares at me. "My dad told me not to trust you, so why should I?"

Curious. Hm. " Who, exactly , is your father? "

again with the glaring! "Loki."

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is gonna be a trilogy of sorts called the Children of Asgard, so Thor is next! I'm pausing this story for a month? Maybe? I dunno. This isn't really popular and I need to go make my favorite Spider child suffer. Toodles and Noodles!**

 **Marvelcrazed**


	4. Arrete

**This whole story takes place in an AU where there was no Civil War. Please enjoy! :-)**

* * *

Tony Stark looked at the scraggly teen. "As in, god of Mischief, Loki?"

Harper rolled her eyes. "No duh, Sherlock. Can I go now?"

Stark huffed in frustration. "No, you cannot _go._ You need food , shelter, the whole works. You do not get any say in this. Come along now, Harper?" He will power the last sentence as a question, wanting confirmation for the name.

Harper got up and reluctantly agreed to follow Tony. After a while,she piped up. "I have other powers. I don't use them much, but they're there."

Stark raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

The rest of the walk back to the Tower was silent. Peter left for his apartment, leaving the other two alone.

As soon as they were indoors, Stark dropped to the floor, giggling. He laughed, and Harper teased him mercilessly. "What's wrong? Oh, I'm so sorry! You're feeling as if you're being tickled nonstop? Oops, that must be me."

Deciding to stop, she let Stark go.

He got up, trying to maintain some level of dignity. He failed absolutely miserably.

Tony shooed Harper onto the kitchen, giving her leftovers. He was thankful that none of the others were in the room.

After she ate, Harper assured Tony that she wouldn't leave, and went to a guest room.

It was huge- she gaped at the room, awestruck. She settled into the bed that was given, but it was too soft. The pillows were too fluffy. She wasn't used to all this comfort.

After making the decision to, she settled on the floor. The hardness reassured her, telling her that no nightmares would plague her dreams. It was wrong.

* * *

Tony yawned sleepily. He had gotten about two hours rest, and it wasn't enough.

He had contacted Thor, and the rest of the team wanted to meet this girl.

He passed Harper's door, before pausing because he's was sent to wake her up. He heard screams. Terror filled screams, scared of something.

As Stark cautiously opened the door, Harper was sobbing. "Dad! Dad, no. Come - come back. You said you'd save me. Dad, please."

He shook Harper awake.

Harper opened her eyes slowly. Tears still slowly leaked from her eyes.

"Hey kiddo, what was that? Also, why the you on the floor? There is literally a bed not ten feet from here."

Harper rubbed her eyes before standing up and going to the bathroom connected to her room. She washed her face, coming back out slightly less distraught.

"It was too soft." She said. " i want breakfast. "

Tony shook his head at the demanding girl. "The whole team'll be there. You ready?"

after a slight nod from Harper, they exited the room to meet the team of anxiously awaiting Avengers.

For a minute the room was silent. Then the questions came. Harper was easily overwhelmed, but she focused on a few of the many questions and began to speak.

"I am Harper Queens. A made up name, but whatever. My mother died when I was four. My father Loki took care of me until I was eight, in Asgard. Then he left me to my resources on Midgard and the next day _they_ came." She shuddered slightly , not wanting to elaborate.

She didn't have to. A crack of lightning then the boom of thunder announced Thor's arrival. When he entered the room, Harper shrieked. "Uncle Thor!"

The large god was caught by surprise as the scrawny girl hugged him.

Thor looked down at her. His eyes softened as he embraced her back. Nearly whispering, he said, "Arrete. I missed you, Asgard has been dull without your light and your father's mischief. Arrete, why do you weep?"

Harper had begun to cry again. "Uncle Thor, they came and took me. They tortured me, hurt me. Dad said he'd save me when he left, but he didn't. I had to break out. Uncle Thor, it was horrible."

Interested, Tony piped up again. "Who is this 'they'? Harper?"

trembling, she whispered, "Hydra. Hydra took me. They ruined my life. I live in fear that they will find me."

* * *

 **Here you go! This wasn't very popular but gosh dang it I wanna write this story! :-)**


	5. The names bind us all

Tony did a double take. "Come again?"

The frail girl shook. "Hydra."

Stark breathed deeply. The girl he had picked up off of the streets had powers, was Asgardian, and had been tortured by Hydra. It was getting stranger and stranger with every hour.

Harper, or rather, Arrete, was obviously not willing to Elaborate. Thor took her to the side and continued talking to her, but everyone else went along with their normal day.

After Harper had gone to bed, Thor told the group what he had learned. "After Loki abandoned her, Hydra found out about Arrete. They swooped in and got her. She seems to have been tortured as they discovered her abilities and though they tried to brainwash her like Sargent Barnes, she resisted."

They still had many unanswered questions, but now the Avengers knew more about Harper. Tony asked one more question that he thought Thor could answer.

"Why do you call her Arrete? She said her name was Harper."

Thor thought for a moment. "Arrete was her Asgardian name. Loki thought it fit her, but now it certainly does."

This time, Steve piped up. "Fit her? Like what the name means?"

Thor nodded,"Yes, Captain. It means scarred."

* * *

The next day Harper was hardly seen, but Friday assured the team she had not left. No one had anything else planned, so they just sat down and watched movies together.

That night Harper came out. She was clearly distraught, her hair tangled and eyes puffy.

Natasha smiled at her. "Care to watch a movie?" She asked.

Harper shook her head, saying she was going for a walk. She quickly exited the room, and stepped into the crisp air outside.

* * *

Harper walked to a nearby park. Looking into a knotted, ancient, oak tree, and spotted a few crows. She smiled slightly, recalling the rhyme her dad taught her.

 _"One for sorrow,_

 _Two for joy,_

 _Three for a girl,_

 _and four for a boy._

 _Five for silver,_

 _Six for gold_

 _Seven for a secret never to be told._

 _Eight for a wish,_

 _Nine for a kiss,_

 _Ten for a surprise you should be careful not to miss._

 _Eleven for health,_

 _Twelve for wealth,_

 _Thirteen beware it's the devil himself." Loki finished, beaming at the girl in his lap._

 _"Dada, that's not true, right?" The small child looked up with large eyes._

 _"Course it is! Grandpa Odin is kinda poetic. Glad there are twelve, right?"_

 _The girl frowned. "Silly Dada, there are thirteen!" She finished with a yawn._

 _Loki's face darkened. "Let's put you to bed, shall we? Remember, Arrete, I will always love you. I will always be there for you. Don't forget it, promise?"_

 _The girl smiled sleepily. "Of course, Dada, i know you will."_

* * *

That had been right before she woke up on the streets, no father in sight, and captured soon by Hydra.

Snapping out of her memory, she counted the crows. "-three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ten for a surprise you should be careful not to miss. Huh!" As she muttered quietly to herself, nine flew away, leaving one.

As Harper left the park, the lone bird crowed. The sudden noise disrupted the silence, ominous and warning.

* * *

Harper decided to head back. She was in a dark place, but she swore it was a short cut. Someone stepped out from a hiding place, and began to speak.

"Frykt. Hemmelig. Skjult."

Harper felt her knees buckle. The words wouldn't keep her for long, unless they had found her name. Her real name.

Names held power.

"Arving. Fugler. Hevn."

Her mouth felt raw as she began to scream. The pain wouldn't stop, they had to add more words to influence her more.

"Fange. Tvunget. Sju. Haper. Komme. Arrete, ready to comply?"

Her gasps came out in short breaths. Her tricks didn't do anything. Then they said her name. She broke.

"Klar til a overholde." She managed to gasp.

"Good. Follow me." The voice called to her, and she followed.

* * *

 **Harper's words are:**

 **Fear, Secret, Hidden, Legacy, Birds, Revenge, Captive, Forced, Seven, Hope, Come.**

 **Klar til a overholde means ready to comply, as far as Google Translate says. Sorry if they are incorrect. Please correct me if you find a mistake! :-)**


	6. And Imprison us

**WHUMP, WHUMP, and more WHUMP! Sit back and grab some water. This is my longest one yet, and I've been preparing for this! HAHAHA I feel evil.**

* * *

Harper woke up with a groan, her head feeling like a herd of elephants had just stampeded over it. It was not a fun feeling. She blinked groggily as a person came into view.

The person was male, that she knew for certain. He had a stiff uniform on, with slicked back hair. When he saw her looking at him, he smiled. There was no kindness in his smile. It was dark, cold, and full of hatred, just like the place Harper was being held in.

"Well, wakey wakey, child!" The man had a slimy voice, and the HYDRA symbol on his jacket was hard to miss.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" At the shake of Harper's head, the man continued. "I am Herr Folter. I will question you, and eventually brainwash you again, since I see it was too much. You see, you died a few times, and you are very valuable." Folter ended with a quick tap on Harper's chin, laughing as she snarled.

"Leave me alone!" She defiantly quipped, and Folter just stared. She shivered underneath his cold gaze, bringing yet another smirk to Folter's face.

"What, cold?" He mocked, no trace of worry on his voice.

Harper snorted in defiance. "No."

Folter laughed, clear and loud. "Oh, you amuse me. Pity you will be turned into a mindless soldier. Absolute pity. Anyway, shall we continue on with our plans?" Harper was whisked away before she could reply.

Harper didn't remember getting knocked out. But she woke up, feeling much like she had last time.

A shock of electricity coursed through her body, heightening her senses. Flashing lights blinded her, then... nothing. Everything was gone. She knew she was still conscious, but Harper didn't know what was happening. Herr Folter's voice snaked into her brain, manipulating Harper's thoughts.

"Answer our questions and you will have no pain. Fail to comply, and you will know no equal to what you will experience."

Harper couldn't think, couldn't concentrate. Blood dripped from her head. She grew frustrated, and she could only think of one thing. "Why?" Harper whispered, as more pain traveled throughout her and she fought to stay awake to see anything.

Folter was silent for a moment before answering. "I am going to assume you mean why we want you so badly. It is simply because, your father abandoned you. It was an opportunity we couldn't miss."

Several more questions from Folter, cuts for Harper, and the person underneath the room they were in watched as blood dripped down from the ceiling, screams splitting the silence.

* * *

Harper was thrown into a cell. Folter was done with her for the day, and Harper was glad. She didn't move for a long time, days merging with nights as her sight slowly returned. If she did move, pain flowed over her and she would scream.

By now, six days later, she was extremely malnourished. She got a cup of water a day, which burned on Harper's raw throat.

Harper was exactly where Herr Folter wanted her. He approached her, watching her pale face as she turned to him.

Certainly, an ounce of pity would save her. It had to. She needed it to. Harper was much mistaken. HYDRA were monsters, they knew no pity. They only knew hate. Pure, raw, hate.

Herr Folter beamed at Harper. "Let's see how long it takes you to break today, shall we?"

Harper dreaded the answer, gasping for air like a fish when a guard threw her out of the cell.

She was roughly pushed into chains.

Folter's eyes glittered, and fear shone in Harper's.

"Who is The Spider-Man?" Folter asked, his knife glinting in the meager light.

Harper stayed stubbornly silent, refusing to look at Folter. She knew the answer of course. Harper just decided to not condemn another child to a fate like hers. Let her experience the pain. As long as it saved someone else.

Folter sighed impatiently, and stepped forward. He studied Harper's arm for a moment before making an expert slice. Harper stifled a yell as Folter continued down her arm to emphasize each word.

"Who. Is. Spider-Man?"

Harper squeezed her lips together, fists clenched tightly.

Folter kicked Harper's ankle, now enraged."Who is it?!" He thundered, oblivious to the _crack_ and tears rolling down Harper's face. Folter grabbed her wrist, breaking that with a sickly grin.

"Tell me now?" He asked, as Harper crumpled.

With no answer, Folter took his knife and stabbed her in the chest, dangerously close to her lungs. "Who?" He asked, crouching next to the wailing girl. Blood pooled around her as she silently broke.

 _"Peter Parker."_ She whispered, unable to stop herself. Folter smiled at her.

"Thank You, Deary." He said, stalking out of the room, leaving her to take care of herself. He didn't see the blood creep across the floor as Harper grew paler and paler.

* * *

"Where's the girl?" Clint asked nonchalantly, as Tony Stark walked into the kitchen the day after she disappeared.

Tony looked up. "Harper? I dunno. She's not back yet?" Tony's forehead creased as he thought for a few moments. "Friday, what are the chances she would leave on her own terms?"

The voice in the ceiling replied sweetly, _"0%. She fully intended on staying here, Boss. Would you like me to search?"_

With permission from Tony, Friday searched everywhere for the Asgardian.

Thor grew increasingly worried, and it got worse from there.

Fast forward twelve days, and it was absolute chaos in the Avengers Tower.

Friday interrupted the mayhem. _"Boss, you have received an email from an unknown user. would you like me to open it?"_

Stark gave the a-okay, and there were no words in he email, only a video.

Herr Folter stood, with a white backdrop and smiling face. "Hello, Stark. You do not know me. However, you do know this girl. Thank you for letting me have her. When is absolutely wonderful, if a bit uncooperative."

The video cut to Harper being forced into chains, the skinny girl stumbling and looking weary.

"Who is the Spider-Man?" Folter asked, and the Avengers watched as she said nothing. Nervously, they continued.

They watched as Harper got four cuts on her arm. They observed as her ankle broke. They looked as her wrist got snapped like nothing. They cheered her on, hoping against hopes that she would stay strong.

The Avengers gasped as she was stabbed, and horrified, listened as she whispered the words they wished she wouldn't utter:

 _"Peter Parker"_

Tony was the first to snap out of it, frantically calling Peter's Aunt May. When she picked up, his rushed voice began to speak. "Ohmygoshwhere'sPeter"

May laughed. "At school. Why?"

Tony frantically hung up as he rushed to the door. "Going to pick up the spider kid!" He called, Peter being the one thing he couldn't lose.

Stark definitely broke speed limits.

He couldn't let Peter be taken. He wouldn't let it happen. It was impossible. The little ball of sunshine _would not_ be taken.

At least, That's what he said over and over in his head.

 _Peter is safe. Peter is safe. Peter is safe._

Unfortunately, HYDRA didn't care about that. They hardly cared at all. They didn't care when they nearly killed Harper, and they certainly didn't care when Tony realized he was too late to save his kid. Yes, His. Peter was nearly the son he never had. It made the loss worse. HYDRA just laughed. They laughed!

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm starting this thing called the Prompt Flood. I give you guys a prompt, and you guys can write a story with it. At the end of that, you give a prompt for your readers. So on and so forth. if you guys decide to do it, let me know! The beginning prompt is:**

 **He hid underneath the rubble, injured and afraid. It wasn't in his nature, fear.**

 **You can keep it Marvel or write for other Fandoms. also, check out the one-shot I posted. Someone requested it, sort of, so I am here to please! :-)**


	7. A little help

**Keep reading! Loki himself will make an appearance soon! Possibly this chapter, possibly the next one. :)**

* * *

Who knew that being kidnapped during your algebra quiz would happen? Not Peter. He was excited to go to his 'internship' for the weekend, but he was also a smidgen worried for the young Asgardian (Though really, she was of Jotun origin if she took after her father).

He wouldn't have to wait very long before he saw her. If only it was under better circumstances.

Due to healing abilities, Harper had healed relatively quick, but her wound still hurt like fire and her ankle had set wrong. Her wrist was useless, leaving her with not many options for escaping. She felt horrible about revealing Peter's identity, but she didn't know that HYDRA would force her to watch Peter. To watch him, as he was tortured.

So yeah, it could've been a better day for either of the teenagers.

Harper lazily rolled over, wincing as she hit her chest on the floor. Today was the first day she felt well enough to move, and figured it was a best a day as any to escape.

Then Folter walked in, ruining her childish fantasies.

He cupped Harper's face in his hands, and dragged her over to where the chains connected to the wall. "You'll be having a guest today! Guess who!" A malicious grin spread across his face.

Harper croaked a small,"HYDRA doctor?"

Folter laughed gleefully. "Nope!" He cried, unsheathing his knife to make a small gash on Harper's cheek. "Try again!"

Harper guessed a few more times before the pain overwhelmed her. She cried out, memories flashing through her eyes. She just wanted to go back to when it was just her and her father. It was so much easier then. So much easier to be happy.

Folter's mocking voice, dripping false kindness, cut through her daydreams. "Guess I'll tell you... ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... the Spider-Man!"

The door flew open and Peter Parker, in all his glory, was tossed in. Peter struggled against his bonds before he lay eyes on her. Harper was so worn out after the latest episode that Peter thought she was dead. She stirred slightly, prying one eye open to look at her new guest. Her eyes hurt to look at him.

He was so innocent.

"It's my fault." She whispered, and Peter understood.

"You told them?" Peter asked.

Harper nodded, tears filling her eyes. "They broke me." She whimpered, and Peter couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit betrayed.

"Wonderful, Wonderful!" Folter applauded, clapping his hands.

He dragged Harper over to a different set of chains, making sure she'd stay upright. After what seemed an eternity, she looked up at Folter and had the nerve to smile.

"I am above you." She grinned for once, "Because even in my pain, I forgive you."

"But will they forgive you?" Folter pointed triumphantly at a picture of the Avengers, and Harper knew they wouldn't. Folter and Peter knew that too.

Peter tried to splutter an apology before Folter glared at him.

It was at this moment that Harper knew she couldn't leave Peter here. Her father might have, but Harper? She knew what Peter had to live for. She only prayed they'd make it out alive.

Folter quickly became bored with Harper and moved on to Peter. His screams hurt her more than Folter, and even in sleep they didn't leave her alone.

* * *

 _"Harper, look at me. I don't have much time. Harper, now child."_

 _Harper glanced up and everything was foggy. She knew this place. The dream plane._

 _The voice reached out to her._

 _"Concentrate, daughter." Ah. So it was her father. Trying not to focus on whimpers and screams from Peter, she delved deeper into the Plane._

 _"Dad? After all these years?"_

 _A soft chuckle. Loki's soothing voice easily evaded her question. "I can help you escape. You'll know the opportunity when it gets there. I love you, even though I was a horrible father.I never should have done this to you. Be safe."_

 _Harper reached out for her father, longing for his touch._

Harper woke up, echoes of how proud Loki was of her still bouncing in her brain. One glance told her Peter was asleep. Best let him rest while he can.

* * *

Tony was near hyperventilating. "Where is Peter? Why haven't you found him yet?"

Natasha groaned. "Tony, you just asked me. Lay off, will you?"

Tony frowned before yawning. Nat noticed, and suggested he sleep. "I'll wake you up if- when, I find him."

Tony reluctantly agreed and lay down. Before long, a familiar voice echoed through his head.

 _"Hello Stark. It seems our children are in quite a predicament. would you like some help?"_

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long!**


	8. A Little Love

Harper lifted up her head wearily. She knew her father would find a way to help her. At least, that's what she told herself. She really had no idea. As she watched the rise and fall of Peter's chest, she made a decision. She would not leave him here when she escaped.

Her father might plan to, but Harper had experienced first-hand what he had to live for.

"You know, it gets a little creepy when you stare at someone for a long time." Peter's raspy voice pulled Harper back to earth. Once she processed the words, She scoffed.

She did not stare, she observed. Intently. There's a difference.

"Well, sorry if I checked to make sure you were still alive. That was quite a beating you took," She sassily responded. Peter's eyes softened a smidgen when he detected a little accent on Harper's words.

"Awwww, what's that? A little accent!" Peter giggled delightedly. Really, he just wanted to find the most positive thing about this place and laugh about it. There wasn't much of a selection to choose from.

Harper flushed. "It comes out when I'm distressed, okay?" She snapped, annoyed.

Herr Folter watched from the other side of the door. He smirked as he saw a friendship forming between the two most unlikely people in the world: a genius, teenage vigilante and a sarcastic princess who was nothing short of a warrior. "Good," he snickered harshly,"It will make the loss of each other much more painful."

Before he could finish that thought, a blaring siren and a flashing light warned of intruders.

Back in the closed off room, the pair of kids looked around nervously. They could hear footsteps frantically running towards an unknown evil. It sounded like hundreds, no, thousands, of soldiers marching to defeat the people who dared intrude the base. Harper hoped it was her father. Peter hoped it was Tony Stark.

It took a while before the doors flung open, revealing who Peter hoped it would be. However, they weren't glad. Much the opposite.

* * *

 _Earlier That Day_

Tony Stark was confused. Not, 'I flirted and the girl rejected me' confused, but 'holy crap a god spoke to me. He gave me the coordinates of my near son and told me to rescue his daughter' confused. It was a new feeling for him, personally.

It showed. When Tony went to get breakfast, Nat glanced up and immediately knew something was off.

And so the beans were spilled.

As soon as the team knew what Loki had told Stark, they voted to at least see what was at the coordinates. They headed toward the Quin jet, and lifted off. It didn't take long to get there, only a few hours. It was enough for everyone to get slightly impatient.

The HYDRA base looked abandoned, so they all rushed in. It was eerily quiet, dust in every corner. Steve froze for a second, about to say something before Natasha beat him o it.

"There's people coming." She whispered. "Sounds like ten, maybe twenty."

Boy, she was wrong.

As the Avengers fought, there kept being more and more people. They eventually were taken down, one at a time.

It started with Tony. A piercing, shrill tone went through the air. Before Tony knew it, He was down. Friday was gone, his suit falling. He was knocked unconscious. Steve turned, and cursed quietly.

Clint was next. Natasha hissed,"Clint, get in the vents, hurry!" Once he was in, all exits were sealed and gas was released. He fell asleep, not going to wake up for a long time. He was retrieved by soldiers.

Natasha saw Clint being dragged away. "Clint!" she shouted, fighting to get to him. She was so focused, she didn't notice a syringe being emptied into her. Her bones gave way, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

An intercom crackled with static. "Ah, The mighty Avengers. Pathetic, really. Three down. Three left. Thor, god of Thunder. Captain America, Star Spangled Man With a Plan. Wanda Maximoff, twin of deceased Pietro Maximoff. Where are Banner and Vision? Left at home I imagine." The voice paused to chuckle. "How rude of me. I am Herr Folter. You won't have heard of me. However, know me as the man who killed the Avengers. Oh wait, you'll be dead. You won't be able to tell anyone!" The intercom shut off with a pop and the fight prevailed.

Steve was next. A desperate throw left him without his shield and bullets rained down on him. He gasped before glancing down and seeing several bullet holes. None lethal, was enough to render him useless. He couldn't put up a fight as he wad dragged away.

Wanda caught sight of this. It was too much like her brother. Too similar. Her eyes teared up as she continued to fight, but she was weakened. She hated killing, and each fallen HYDRA agent seemed to have the face of her brother. The hallucinations caused her to fall to her knees, unable and unwilling to fight any longer.

So Thor was left. His friends gone, presumed dead. He had nearly given up hope. He ran, searching for his niece and young Peter. He was overrun some time later.

* * *

Harper glanced up, nearly choking on air when she saw six Avengers dragged into the room, each individually chained and shackled. Peter looked down, hope lost and eyes full of sorrow.

She didn't lose hope. Her father must have told Stark. Surely he had. When Tony woke up without his armor, he answered her suspicions. Her father might still come for her.

Come he did. It was quite a dramatic entrance, too. Typical Loki. They heard him before they saw him, first screams and panicked calls for backup, then doors swinging open.

Loki stepped into their room, dusting himself off and smirking. "Do you people happen to need help?" He broke down laughing. "Oh, this is _too good!_ The amazing Avengers, needing help from _me?_ "

Stark growled. "Just get us out, Loki. Steve needs medical, and who knows how long Harper and Peter have been here for."

Loki grinned, and with a swish of his hands the chains were gone.

Stark went straight to Peter and Thor went straight to Harper, leaving the rest of the Avengers to leave. Loki stood there awkwardly, until Harper wriggled out of Thor's embrace and went to her father.

The Avengers soon saw a side of Loki they never thought they'd see. Loki was a trickster, not a father. Wasn't he?

Harper cried, distressed, afraid, and happy her dad had returned to her. Loki knelt down to hug her better as he shushed her.

"Hush, child, it's okay. They'll never get to you again, I promise. I promised I'd save you, didn't I? I did save you, didn't I? Arrete, dear, I am never leaving you again. Never." Gently, as not to disturb Harper, Loki picked her up, cradling her close to him.

No one spoke until they reached the Tower. Tony didn't complain once when Loki insisted to ride with them on the Quin Jet.

Well, Loki did whisper occasionally.

"One for sorrow,

Two for joy,

Three for a girl,

and four for a boy.

Five for silver,

Six for gold

Seven for a secret never to be told.

Eight for a wish,

Nine for a kiss,

Ten for a surprise you should be careful not to miss.

Eleven for health,

Twelve for wealth,

Thirteen beware it's the devil himself."

* * *

 **Yay! I promise that there will be a fluff-filled chapter soon! Also, there is a poll on my page that helps me decide what you want written next! Help me out, please! Also, make sure to catch random one-shots I post! See you awesome, kind people later!**

 **Feels and Fluff,**

 **MarvelCrazed**


	9. A little happy ending

Harper found herself awake after falling asleep. Which is to be expected of one who falls asleep, of course, but Harper awoke to an unfamiliar sight. A white ceiling and white walls set the foundation, with white beds and white equipment providing furniture. All in all, it was rather boring and after about five minutes,Harper had had enough of it.

Swinging her legs over the edge of her plain bed, she was shocked to see her father there, in a chair, fast asleep. His hair was disheveled and bags under his eyes made him look like a zombie. She giggled a little at his gaping mouth.

"Oh, Dada, you still make me laugh."

Loki cracked open an eye and smiled sadly. "My little sparrow. Feeling better?"

Harper stopped for a second to actually consider what he was asking. "I suppose, given all that has happened to me recently." She replied with a shrug. "What about you? We have so much catching up to do. Preferably not in this boring room."

"Ah, never one for staying in one place long. I understand. But yes, lets get you out of here before the doctor comes in." Loki grinned and led Harper out of the room.

They went to the living room, where the Avengers were hanging out.

"How is Peter?" Was Harper's first question after the pair sat down.

Tony glanced up. "He recovered relatively fast. He's at school ?"

Harper waved off the question and curled up next to her dad. "I suppose all stories really do end with a happy ending. I never believed it when I was on the streets, but now that I have a family I think this might be the best I can get. What do you think, Dada?"

Loki looked across the room at his brother and smiled. "I think this is a fine ending."

So the day passed, and a haze settled over the family, for that's what they were, a family.

* * *

 **Wow long time no see. End of this story- any requests? Ideas? Not so popular story plots? Let me know!**

 **Also whew Captain Marvel. Thanos be shaking.**

 **MarvelCrazed**


End file.
